The overarching objective of the Integrated Molecular Technologies (IMT) Core is to promote and facilitate basic and translational Gl research by providing CURE: DDRCC investigators with access to state-of-the-art molecular technologies, including: 1) expertise, equipment and services for systems biology and high-throughput screening analyses; 2) expertise and equipment for peptide synthesis and protein/peptide analysis, and 3) expertise and viral vector cloning and production services to genetically engineer mammalian cell lines and primary cells for expression or inhibition of proteins and miRNAs both in vitro and in vivo. To fulfill this objective, the IMT personnel will pursue the following specific aims: 1) To provide CURE: DDRCC researchers with individually customized services that require highly specialized expertise and/or instrumentation at minimal cost. These services include (but are not limited to): a) providing or facilitating access to specialized protocols and/or expensive instrumentation for profiling changes in gene expression and cellular phenotype, high-throughput molecular screening of drug candidates, and analysis of peptide and protein expression and function; b) design and characterization of custom peptides and isolation and characterization of peptide/protein analysis; c) design, construction, and production of custom gene delivery vectors for expression of a specific peptide or protein of interest. 2) To serve as an educational and advisory resource for CURE: DDRCC researchers who wish to utilize state-of-the-art molecular technologies to further their own research studies. These services include (but are not limited to): a) training, consultation, and troubleshooting in techniques for design, implementation, and bioinformatic analysis of customized genomic and cytologic profiling assays and molecular screening assays; b) training, consultation, and troubleshooting in techniques for design, and use of custom peptides and quantitative analysis of protein expression and function, and c) training, consultation, and troubleshooting in techniques to genetically engineer mammalian cells in vitro and in vivo for functional protein expression or knockdown.